hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 6, Episode 27 (Pretend play)
Pretend play is the twenty-seventh episode from Hi-5 Series 6. Segments *TIM imagines being a racing car driver and a painter. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 28 (Magic in me). *CHARLI pretends to drive a car. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 40 (Travelling). *KATHLEEN pretends to be a little kangaroo inside a pouch. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 5 (Natural world). *CHARLI pretends to be a big red kangaroo. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 5 (Natural world). *NATHAN shears the sheep. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 20 (People and animals). *CHARLI pretends to round up the sheep. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 20 (People and animals). *KELLIE tries on different kind of hats and wonders about her perfect job. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 18 (Find any way). *CHARLI puts on two different hats and we have to guess which job is she pretending. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 28 (Magic in me). *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a boy (Tim) who likes dressing up as a knight, he waits for his friends (Kellie and Kathleen) along with his mother (Charli) because there will be a knight sleepover. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 14 (Long ago). Gallery Tim_S6_E27.png Charli_S6_E27_1.png Kathleen_S6_E27.png Charli_S6_E27_2.png Nathan_S6_E27.png Charli_S6_E27_3.png Kellie_S6_E27.png Charli_S6_E27_4.png Sharing_Stories_S6_E27.png Trivia *During Tim's segment, he paints a picture of Chats as Mona Lisa. *New Zealand is an island nation in the southwestern Pacific Ocean. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Zealand Songlets ;Making music The magic's in me, all I can be, my imagination will help me see Zoom, zoom, zoom in a big race, whoosh, whoosh, I'm seating the pace It's a magical view of what I can do, I've got the magic in me. The magic's in me, all I can be, my imagination will help me see Swish, swish, using my brush, swirl, swirl, ... real in a rush It's a magical view of what I could do, I've got the magic in me. The magic's in me, all I can be, my imagination will help me here I've got the magic in me. ;Body move #01 I'm driving in my car, I'm going far away On bumpy roads, over bridges I'm driving today Through a town, windy roads, I drive my car all over the place. I'm driving in my car, I'm going far away On bumpy roads, over bridges I'm driving today Through a town, windy roads, I drive my car all over the place. ;Puzzles and patterns I'm a kangaroo, a little kangaroo I'm a joey in a pouch and I'm just new I'm a kangaroo, a little kangaroo And everywhere my mum goes, I go too. I'm a kangaroo, a little kangaroo I'm a joey in a pouch and I'm just new I'm a kangaroo, a little kangaroo Wherever my mum goes, I go too. ;Body move #02 I'm a kangaroo, a big red roo A joey in my pouch and it's just new A kangaroo, a big red roo And everywhere I go, my joey goes too. I'm a kangaroo, a big red roo A joey in my pouch and it's just new A kangaroo, a big red roo And everywhere I go, my joey goes too. ;Shapes in space Shearing day today, I've got a big flock of sheep to do, whoo Those four-legged fluyffy white give wool for me and you With a click, click, clack from head to tail And with a click, click, back I get the wool right into the .... Shearing day today, I've got a big flock of sheep to do, whoo Those four-legged fluyffy white coats give wool for me and you With a click, click, clack from head to tail And with a click, click, back I get the wool right into the .... ;Body move #03 Jump on your horse, get on your way Time to round up the sheep 'cause it's mustering day Moving on up, move them along Got a job to do as we sing this song Get in there! Go back boo! Call to the sheep and the sheep go to Get in there! Go back boo! Call to the sheep and the sheep go to. Jump on your horse, get on your way Time to round up the sheep 'cause it's mustering day Moving on up, move them along Got a job to do as we sing this song Get in there! Go back boo! Call to the sheep and the sheep go to Get in there! Go back boo! Call to the sheep and the sheep go to. ;Word play Put on my chef's hat, what will I be? A chef in a restaurant, is this the job for me? Mixing, stirring, roasting, grilling, baking, toasting Cutting, chopping, basting, peeling, grading, testing Chef in a restaurant, no, that's not the job for me. Put on my hard hat, what will I be? A builder on a building site, is this the job for me? Sawing, screwing, drilling, fixing, fencing, ... Hammering out and nailing, tiling, paving, painting Builder on a building site, no, it's not the job for me. Put on my swimming cap, what will I be? An Olympic swimming champion, is this the job for me? Diving, swimming, kicking, paddling, splashing, gliding Stretching, trainging, pacing, tumble, turning, racing Olympic swimming champion, no, it's not the job for me. ;Body move #04 Put on my someone hat, what will I be? A someone in a restaurant, is this the job for me? Mixing, stirring, roasting, grilling, baking, toasting Cutting, chopping, masting, peeling, ..., grading A someone in a restaurant, is that the job for me. Put on my someone hat, what will I be? A someone on a building site, is this the job for me? Sawing, screwing, drilling, fixing, fencing, ... Hammering and nailing, paving, painting, tiling Someone on a building site, is that the job for me. ;Sharing stories Knights are brave, knights are strong, knights ... put their helmets on Any brave deed, just call a knight, we will do what's right. Knights are brave, knights are strong, knights ... put their helmets on Any brave deed, just call a knight, we will do what's right. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about imagination Category:Ep about racing cars Category:Ep about driving Category:Ep about painters Category:Ep about painting Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about cars Category:Ep about kangaroos Category:Ep about sleeping bags Category:Ep about shearing Category:Ep about sheep Category:Ep about rounding up Category:Ep about hats Category:Ep about working & jobs Category:Ep about cooking & baking Category:Ep about building Category:Ep about swimming Category:Ep about guessing Category:Ep about knights Category:Ep about sleepovers